


Thorns

by GrindeldoreLover, vsnow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, Chapter 3 gets darker, Character Death (?), Happily Ever After, M/M, Mention of blood and violence in chapter 3, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/pseuds/GrindeldoreLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Oh to be young and feel love’s keen sting~How could one be so blinded by love to not notice such strong signs of warning.Infatuation and a hope for something that could never be.Albus had known Graves since they had been children. He was arrogant and prideful, the love for himself was only matched by those in the town.Even knowing this, Albus had fallen for his charms just as everyone else.





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrindeldoreLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindeldoreLover/gifts).



**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts nor any version of Beauty and the Beast._

**_A/N:_ ** _Prompt/Outline for this story were by the wonderful Grindeldorelover (Grindeldoretrash on tumblr). I hope you like_ _😊_

* * *

Oh to be young and feel love’s keen sting.

How could one be so blinded by love to not notice such strong signs of warning.

Infatuation and a hope for something that could never be.

Albus had known Graves since they had been children. He was arrogant and prideful, the love for himself was only matched by those in the town.

Even knowing this, Albus had fallen for his charms just as everyone else.

What charms you ask?

Graves also seemed the perfect specimen of a gentleman, strong and brave. Though still young he had already fought hard for his kingdom and  was a celebrated hero.

And to such a small town, that alone was enough.

So how lucky was it when Graves had come to Albus, of all people, on that day. He could hardly believe his great fortune when he opened the door, “Graves?” Albus questioned, for how could he not be surprised the town’s pride had come for a visit.

The familiar man stood begore him looking terribly out of breath, “Albus.” He panted.

At the sound of his name, Albus’s heart felt near ready to stop. However would he survive their conversation?

“Dear, Albus.” Graves began once more, after catching his breath, “I can but only stay a moment.” He looked over his shoulder, “But I have come to give you this.”

Albus looked down at the hand extended to him. There a pendent lay in wait for him to take, it seemed to glow with a certain kind of magic. The pendent was unlike anything he had ever seen.

“What is this?” Albus asked, taking it slowly and without a second thought before looking back into green eyes.

“A gift.”

Albus smiled, a strained smile, his emotions mixed somewhere between uncertain surprise and joy, “And why may I ask?” He did not wish to appear ungrateful, but he had always been inquisitive.

Graves seemed a bit taken aback by the question. It was most unexpected as most seemed to simply accept his words.

And so he was quick to make himself clear.

In a single and fluid motion, Graves pulled the other into a kiss.

Blue eyes went wide at the force pressed against his lips. It was not at all what he expected a first kiss should be like. And though Albus would have been lying if he were to say he had not dreamed of this… at the moment he found himself unable to feel anything.

There was no care or elation. It was merely pressure.

But he felt himself unfit to question himself further, counting himself lucky to just have been seen by him.

“Keep it safe for it is a family heirloom.” He almost begged, “Be sure it does not come to harm.” Graves pulled away before Albus could even gather his thoughts enough to respond, already turning toward the door to leave.

Albus reached out for him, every question that had run through his mind rising to his lips all at once, “I still don’t- I don’t understand.”

“I will explain all to you soon. But I really cannot stay.”

And with that Albus was left alone, the door still open in front of him, the only sign that Graves had been there at all.

Albus raised a hesitant fingered to his lips, feeling the pressure of them just as lips had once been. And finally he felt…

Albus’s heart beat far too quickly for his mind to focus on anything but that lingering feeling.

“It couldn’t be… could it?” How lucky he was that the very first love he had felt now seemed to be requited. It was like a dream. Albus looked down at the pendent, a diamond shaped vial with a single nail through it’s length. He turned it over and over in his hand, feeling it’s strange warmth. It was as though it was alive, a heat pricked at his skin like small needles.

The sensation only grew and grew until the vial seemed to scorch his hand. Albus released the pendent on instinct, clutching a now scarred hand close to his chest for comfort.

The pendent struck the floor, letting out a blinding red light. It blinded him, sending him stumbling back.

He hesitantly opened tear-filled eyes. Albus collected himself enough to look down at the pendent. It had been shattered into an uncountable amount of pieces.

Albus dropped to his knees, franticly trying to pick up the various fragments.

What had he done?

In his haste a particularly sharp piece punctured his skin. He winced as blood leaked from the wound.

It hurt so deeply. Albus could hardly stand the pain as it coursed though him. He felt as though his very heart would betray him and simply refuse to beat.

He cried out but no one came to his aid.

And who would.

Albus caught his breath, pleading with his body to not fail him.

How terrible that the gift he had received from the one he loved he had destroyed within minutes. He had to tell Graves.

Albus slowly moved, still feeling horribly disoriented from the pain. He made his way to Graves’s home not a few houses away.

**Knock Knock**

Albus hoped he would be there.

A response came almost immediately.

Graves opened the door slowly, his usually strong voice now quivered at him, “Wh-“

“Graves, I- I” Albus tried, but he could not find the words, the realization dawning on him that he may possibly lose his friend, the one he loved so dearly and who finally loved him in return.

“Albus?” Graves seemed shocked by the sound of his voice.

The man in question only ignored him, “I-“ He took a deep breath, once more lifting a silent prayer for the other not to hate him, “I broke the pendent.”

“What.” Graves’s voice seemed to hitch as he finally opened the door in its entirety.

“I’m so sorry. It meant so much to you and I-“

That strain in Graves’s voice became a light chuckle, his lips curving ever so slightly as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Graves?” Albus question, fearing the loss of the heirloom had driven the other into insanity. He put a comforting hand on the other’s arm, “I am so sorry.”

“I’m glad I didn’t hold onto it then.”

“What?”

Graves did not seem the least bit angry. Instead he leaned away from the touch, resting against the door. In fact, he seemed relieved, “Better you than me. You look terrible my friend.”

He laughed once more at Albus’s confused expression.

“Come look?” He put a hand around the other’s shoulder, guiding him inside and to a grand mirror.

Albus jumped at the image he saw reflected there.

There was Graves and … a beast.

The creature looked like no beast known  to man, a mixture of animalistic features and … a human.

Albus reached to his face, finding the beast do the same.

“How did this happen?” Albus asked himself, turning to Graves for any kind of answer.

“I should have known better than to take from that witch.”

“Witch?” Albus pulled away, “It was not from your family?”

“Why would it be?” Graves returned the question, “I had worried that the witch would take my prize back so I had to leave it somewhere …safe.” He motioned to his friend, “But it seems as though that is not what I should have been worried about. Something to note for the future.”

“You will help me though.” Albus spoke hopefully despite his body feeling frozen, as though it already knew the answer, “We will go to the witch together and you will explain, I will protect you from any ill will she may have toward you.”

“You already have protected me.” Graves caressed the other’s deformed cheek, “You can rest easy with that knowledge.”

“So you will do nothing.” Albus asked, “You will leave the one you love this way?”

“Love?” Graves snorted, “Love is not something that exists as you believe. You are as naive as you are …were beautiful.”

Albus knock the hand away from his face.

To safe face he turned, walking away from the one he had once idolized.

Leaving the house and entering the street, Albus walked on, unsure of where he was headed. A woman on the street backed away from him. And Albus was reminded…

He was a monster, revolting and unloved, that which he had always feared.

His walk turned into a run and he ran as far away as he could, never wishing to return to this place that held his shame.

Finally Albus found himself hidden deep within the woods that outline the village. He had been running until he could no longer find breath or motivation to push him any further. He found rest on a fallen tree.

The young man sat there for some time, deeply inhaling the fresh air of the forest.

A magical property was held in the woods around him, similar to that which he felt within the pendent.

The crinkling of leaves brought his attention upward.

A woman stood not all that far from him, her cloths were well worn but of the highest quality, “So you are the thief.” She spoke, walking toward the man.

Her eyes were unfeeling, they looked into his own now red from tears.

“Have you nothing to say for yourself?” She asked.

And Albus knew that this was the witch Graves had spoken of. He only shook his head, hating himself for not wishing to give Graves away to the woman’s wrath, even after everything he had done.

“You were a fool to steal from me. I sense the magic still on you, running through your veins. What purpose did you have for the vial that it was worth your peace?”

There was no response.

“No matter, you have your punishment. Solitude as a monster.”

“I am best alone.” Albus finally spoke, “That is no punishment.”

“Oh?” The witch asked amused, “How brave you are to let me know that I have not yet done enough.” She lean down,  “Then, my dear, I wonder what is, what could have made you steal such a precious thing from me and what punishment might be more suited. I could have sworn I sensed vanity on you earlier.” She touched his forehead.

Albus did not pull away, he could not, he could only look toward her.

The woman’s face softened for a moment… only a moment, “I see. It stings doesn’t it, like the thorns of a rose.” She took his hand in hers, inspecting it, “You are guilty of a crime, it is true, but it is one you inflicted on yourself. You must pay none the less.”

Albus wiped his eyes with his free hand, feeling the physical pain disappear. All that was left in him to focus on was the pain in his heart. He no longer cared, “Give me your worst. I care very little what you do to me.”

The witch released him, “Very well.” She produced a rose, “For your pain, to remind you of it.” She smiled bitterly at him.

Albus was unsure but for the second time today he took what was handed to him without question.

It felt just as warm as the pendent did, it’s thorns pricked his skin mercilessly, “This magic...”

“Oh, so you sense the similarity?” The witch mused, “You are gifted indeed.”

Blue eyes wandered over the beautiful flower, it was more perfect than anything he had ever seen.

“You will be punished, yes, but also gifted a task. Should your love be returned before the rose dies everything will be forgiven, the curse I have placed upon you will be lifted. If you do not, you will be stuck forever in your current state. I will keep a watchful eye on you during this time.”

Albus thought over her words, remembering the one whom he had loved since childhood, remembering the laugh at his misfortune, “There is no love to be returned.”

The witch finally stood, a seemingly cruel smile dawning on her lips, “Then what a fitting punishment for a thief. I suppose you will stay that way.”

“Then I will end it now, you will have your punishment and you will not have to concern yourself with me further.” Albus curled his hand around the flower, ready to rip it from it’s stem. He felt the silken petals under his fingertips, they begged to be kept intact. He released his hand with a sigh.

Hope could be a terribly tragic thing indeed.

He looked up to meet the witches gaze, her knowing expression had not changed. She nodded her head to him.

Resigning himself to his fate, he stood, “Albus.” He finally greeted the other properly. They would be spending much time together.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, thief.” The witch responded.


	2. The Beauty

_Thief._

So that was what he was considered to this witch, if only she knew…Or perhaps she did and simply did not care.

Albus took his rose with him and walked even deeper into the forest.

The witch followed close behind, following every step of the path Albus created.

With amusement, she asked, “And where do you intend to go?”

“Anywhere.” Albus replied.

The witch hummed, “I see, in that case, I would go right.”

Without hesitation Albus began walking toward his left.

He waited for any sign of protest from the woman, but none came as she continued to follow closely in tow.

The witch would every so often suggest a path to him, which he immediately ignored, instead choosing the opposite course.

The journey was long and Albus felt himself ready to give up when a stone structure came into view.

Albus stopped to look up at the tall castle wall. It looked to be falling slightly into ruin, yet something about it seemed warm and inviting.

“Such a wonderful place you have led us to.”  The witch passed him, “Welcome.” She greeted Albus as though for the first time.

Albus looked to her as she followed the old castle wall, she seemed at home in this new location.

She had been guiding them to this place all along.

“What is your name, Witch?” He called out to her, realizing he did not yet know.

“Come now, child.” She called back to him, ignoring the question, “It will soon be dark and the night will grow cold.”

Albus followed the voice.

It seemed as though magic would now live around him in this new residence.

Day by day Albus watched the rose continue to wilt.

“You do not wish to take on my task, you do not wish to try and save yourself?” The witch would ask.

But Albus had, on the rare occasion he would attempt to venture back to the village. Each and every time he was met only by fear.

There was no one who loved him there, let alone cared for him enough to look past the beast he had become.

Month after month, year after year, slowly the petals fell from that once beautiful flower.

And slowly, ever so slowly, Albus gave up hope. He questioned time and time again why he simply did not end the rose’s misery. It would be so easy, like a child’s game, to pluck it’s petals.

But he did not.

Albus made friends with the castle walls, finding himself anew in that lonely space.

He slowly began to warm toward the witch, the only living person he could truly speak with.

And time passed him by.

Then one day it happened, someone was brave enough to venture to the castle…

This brave soul was a child, no more than 9 years of age.

But that mattered not to the witch as she knew why he had come.

Albus had heard their scuffle and ran to them through the empty hall.

“Let me go witch.”

“Not until you tell me what you have come for. A trinket? A bit of magic?” She saw Albus, not at all afraid to use him as a warning, “Do you wish to end up just as he?” She pointed to the beastly man.

The boy’s eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head.

“Good.” The witch let him free from her grasp, “So speak.”

The order did not fall on deft ears, “I came to take a magical item.” The youth spoke all he knew, “My father is imprison, my mother has died and my sister is ill. My sister and I are living with a kind neighbor. More often than not there is not enough to eat. I was offered money for anything I could find in this castle… I couldn’t say no.”

Albus looked between them.

The witch held no pity in her expression, “It is lucky then that your neighbor will have one less mouth to feed.”

Albus finally intruded, not wishing any harm to come to the youth, “Please do nothing to him.” He begged.

She looked to him reminding him of his own punishment, “You’re flower is all but wilted Albus, I would worry not for others but for yourself.” And though the words were harsh, the witch listened to his plea for mercy. She turned to the child, “You will not be harmed. However, I will keep you here until you speak. Tell me who was willing to pay you for my items and I will let you go.”

The boy would stay silent.

~*~

Meanwhile, in Albus's village, Graves had finally met his match. He felt himself a changed man ever since meeting this stranger. Not a week ago the newcomer had come to visit family in the small town. And he was unlike anyone Graves had ever laid eyes on.

Gellert Grindelwald.

The only problem, this stranger seemed unaware of Graves’s affection. For if he had, surely Gellert would have taken to his advances at once as so many others had in the past.

“Go on one outing with me.”

“No.”

“Just one.”

“No.” Gellert said more firmly, burying his nose in a book. All of their interactions had been this way.

Graves could not understand. How could a book be so much more interesting than his attention? He tried to peer at the pages contents, but Gellert only brought the book closer to himself, shooting him a glare before walking away.

Graves sighed, “Perhaps another day then.”

Gellert simply ignored him, walking on in an attempt to find a quiet place to sit and read.

He found a space in the center of town, a fountain of flowing water, the soothing noise allowing him to concentrate on the passages of text.

Perhaps this day did not wish for him to read, for soon the sound of a crying woman caught Gellert’s ear. She sat not too far from him, looking tired and forlorn.

“Madam, why do you cry?” Gellert asked, closing his book.

The woman collected herself, “I am looking after two orphan children, one of which as gone into the woods and not returned for over a day.” As she spoke her eyes continued to fill and soon she was sobbing once more.

“And there is no one to search for them?” Gellert turned his gaze toward Graves, the other man seemed to now be admiring himself in a nearby window, “Not even, let us say, this village’s hero?”

“It was he who gave my Aberforth this mission.”

Gellert turned his head sharply to the woman, “Then it is he who must find him.”

“I could never ask that of Mr. Graves.” She seemed flustered, “I’m sure he would, but he cannot be bothered with this sort of matter.”

Luckily Gellert was not shy, “I am sure he would not be bothered.” Graves had lived far too long on the praises of villagers he was meant to protect, for deeds long passed. With a deep breath Gellert walked over to Graves’s side.

“Gellert, so you’ve changed your mind.”

“Once again, no.” Gellert put the book away in his satchel for safekeeping, “I hear you have asked a child to go off into the woods on your behalf. He has not come back.”

Graves did not try and deny, “I would have thought he would be back by now.”

“What did you send him to do exactly?”

“I asked him to fetch something for me.”

Gellert was exasperated, he would have expected the other to jump at the chance to show off and gain his favor. “Well now you must fetch him.”

But it appeared that Graves could care less, “I’m sure he will be back soon.”

The boy was missed greatly, but beyond that Gellert wished to spite Graves. He would give the village a true hero, “Where did you ask him to go?”

“There is the hollowed husk of an old castle Northward through the forest.” Graves pointed in the direction. Before he could ask ‘why?’, Gellert turn on his heals and made his way off.

Graves watched him leave, an idea far from heroism formulating in his mind.

Gellert walked and walked, deeper and deeper into the forest. The more he walked the more assured he became that he was on the right course. A strange feeling of magic led him on as though it was tied to his very being. Eventually he found a castle, but it did not look completely in ruin. The stone was old but the building was still so beautiful.

He searched for a door, running his hands over the ivy covered walls as he walked. Eventually finding them, Gellert knocked on the solid wood. He hoped the child had been by. Perhaps if anyone lived inside they would be able to help him in his search.

A woman opened the door, “Hello.” She answered

“Have you seen a child?” Gellert realized he did not know what this child looked like, “A young boy went missing from a nearby village, he goes by the name of Aberforth. I was wondering if you have seen anyone wandering around this area?”

“We have not seen a soul save for a young thief.”

And Gellert knew he was on the trail, “Do you know where they have gone?”

“Gone?” The woman seemed amused, “Why, he is still here. He attempted to steal from me and must be punished for his deeds.”  

Gellert thought for a moment, coming to a quite unconventional proposition, “What if I take his place? He is but a young boy who was manipulated into following the village brute, a man named Graves. I will serve out his time.”

The Witch looked over him, appraising him and his intentions. A small smile forming on her lips, “Please come in.” She moved aside, granting him entrance, not bothering to inform the man that all she had wanted was the name of the one who had sent the child.

~*~

The very next morning, Albus followed his usual routine. He checked on his rose, a single petal hang there, already wilting. He wondered how much longer it would take to fall.

He put it out of his mind and went to prepare a meal for the young boy. He hated to see him in such a place. Albus had taken it upon himself to try and make the child’s stay as comfortable as possible despite the Witch telling him to leave him to rot in his room. Perhaps today would be the day he could persuade him to give the name of the one who sent him.

Albus found his way to the boy’s door, knocking on it before letting himself inside with a key he had taken from the witch’s chamber when she was away.

“I’m here with food.” He offered to the room, looking around to see the boy nowhere in sight… instead a young man around his very age sat at a small table, reading.

Albus nearly dropped the tray from surprise.

His alarmed expression was not returned, instead the look on Gellert’s face was that of calm.

Albus found it hard to stand tall under those eyes, “Where is the boy?”

“Released. I have taken his place.”

“You took the place of the child. A relative?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Because I love to put myself in terrible situations for fun.” He joked.

Albus did not seem amused.

“I could not bear to see him suffer, taken advantage of by such a heinous man.”

The words struck Albus, he moved forward, setting the tray down on the small table, “The door is open to you, you seem much less afraid of the witch than the boy, you are free to leave if you would like.” He said, though he knew the witch would not approve.

“I made my trade with the witch, I doubt she would be happy you let me go.”

“Then I will take whatever punishment.” Albus said, feeling himself a fool, he did not even know this man but still wished for his safety as he had with the child, “As you can see, I have been cursed once. There is not much more she can do.” He moved slightly out of the way of the door, showing the other the way to freedom.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Gellert repeated more firmly, “I will not have you punished for something I have decided. I have made my choices and will accept their consequences, as anyone would.”

_As anyone would._

Albus could not think of what to say. Aside from the witch, he had not spoken to anyone in such a way in years.

This man seemed to understand his hesitation, luckily he did not share it.

“Gellert.” The man stood, stepping forward, “My name. I figure I should introduce myself seeing as I will be in your company for an indefinite amount of time.” He smiled, as though the whole situation was somehow amusing.

“Albus.” He said on instinct, quickly looking saddened, “At least I was.’

 “Then who are you now?” Gellert asked with a confused acceptance.

_A beast..._

Was what he thought to say, but reflected in the other’s eyes he did not feel as such.

“Albus” He repeated, more assured of himself.

 “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Albus.”

 


	3. The True Beast & Blossoming Beauty

Since that first meeting Albus kept Gellert at a distance. He wished to spend time with the other but could not bring himself to do so. Yet every day, when the witch was away or too busy to notice, Albus would open the door.

He would immediately hide as he watched the man venture out like a uncertain cat. Gellert never ventured far and never tried to escape, he mostly spent his freedom in the kitchen or library, all too quick to return to the room.

As the days passed Albus became most comfortable of the man’s presence. Finally mustering up the courage to speak with  him.

On one such occasion Albus took a single step out of hiding.

Gellert did not give a moments pause upon seeing him, “Is she gone?” He asked.

“Of course. I would not have been able to free you otherwise.”

Gellert smiled to him, motioning him to follow him to the modest library.

“We should share a book, read it together.” Gellert offered, “And then we can talk about it, predict the endings together.”

“I would be no good.”

“And why?”

“I have read them all, I would know the ending and have an unfair advantage.”

“Them all?!” Gellert’s eyes were wide, he looked around at the books. It was not the biggest library he had seen, but it was still impressive, “How long did it take you?”

“This has been my home for…” Albus tried to think, “I’m not quite sure how long I have been living in this place. I am sure it has been 3 years at the very least.”

“Such a long time.”

“Do not worry. I’m sure the witch will not keep you as long.” Albus added, not wishing to scare the other man.

Gellert lowered his eyes, there was much he wished to ask.

_What was your crime?_

_How long have you been in that form?_

_Why do you not escape?_

_Are you not lonely with only the witch, your captor, as a friend?_

But he was sure it was a sore subject and he did not wish to pry. Gellert was sure the answer to these questions would come with time, if at all.

Albus, finding himself to be no help, turned to leave, “Take your time, you will have a few hours to choose your next book.”

“Stay with me.” Gellert just wished to speak with someone, how lucky he was that the only he could speak with also seemed to share his interest in the written word, “Please, reread the stories with me. Perhaps you have forgotten the ending and it will be a surprise, or if it is not we will simply create our own.”

There they spent many hours, loosing track of time and finding themselves scrambling for just another moment more. Time and time again they would avoid the witch’s capture upon her arrival. It was exhilarating.  

And that was how it began, their friendship.

When he and Gellert would speak to one another Albus felt as though they were kings in a castle of their very own. Humble and human.

He always hated to be reminded of the witch’s return, she would arrive and their time together would be over …until the next day that was. Perhaps it was the weather, but the witch seemed to venture outside the castle more and more since the time Albus had known her.

“Albus.” Gellert broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked into brilliant eyes.

“I’m glad I came to this village. I’m glad for all of it.”

Albus chuckled, taking his words to be spoken in jest, “Surely you are not glad you are imprisoned.”

“Not imprisoned.” Gellert looked at the other with a seriousness, “I could leave at any time, any of these days you have released me. I could leave and never look back… but you. With you being here and the witch at her distance, I feel as though I have found a home. One day we will leave this place and I will travel once more. **We** can travel.” Gellert stressed.

“I have never left my village, only read of what lies beyond.” Albus thought of the rose and it’s last petal, a piece of him Gellert did not know, “The way I look, it brings fear to people. I can not travel in the light, so I am best here.” Albus looked into the other’s eyes, truly in wonder as he remembered, “I was astonished you did not fear me as well.” They had become so very close that Albus would sometimes forget his affliction.

Gellert touched his hand, a comforting gesture, “Of course I would not fear you. Your concern for the child matched my own. If I had not come I am positive you would have released him and taken whatever wrath the witch decided for you. So I’m glad I came. I cannot bear to think of it. You alone, taking everything upon yourself, crimes you did not commit.”

Albus looked down, their hands conjoined as friends may… as lovers may. He felt himself a fool for thinking such thoughts, cursing his heart as he felt it beat faster, as it once had before it had been shattered.

Gellert hesitated, they had shared much and he felt them close enough to ask, “What was your crime? For what are you being punished.”

But in truth Albus did not know what to tell him.

Dishonesty? Protecting a villain from their rightful punishment.

His very love had cursed him, and ironically was the only thing that could save him, should such a feeling truly exist for him.

Albus removed his hand, “The witch will be returning soon, it is time for you to go back.”

Gellert was unhappy with this excuse, “We both know the witch has been increasingly distant, less and less interested in you or I. We have time.”

“Then stay here if you like.”

Gellert felt a strange feeling wash over him, stopping the other as he began to walk away, “I had thought us closer.”

Albus turned around, his own fears exploding into anger, “How do you even believe to know me?”

“I do not propose to know you completely.” Gellert answered, taken aback, never had he seen the other so angry. It made him just as irate as he did not understand what he had said or done, “I only wished to understand you better. Over such a short period of time I feel as though I have developed f-” A bitter laugh cut though his words, making it impossible to continue, making him unsure of whether he wished to continue, “Albus?”

“I don’t need your pity or lies.”

“I am not pitying you.” Gellert shook his head, feeling completely lost to the other’s thoughts, “At what point would I give you the impression I would lie to you?”

“You are free. Soon the witch will set you free and free you will go. You don’t expect me to actually believe you would stay beside me in the world.”

“I would. And I should like for us to be closer…” He trailed off, giving away so much of his feelings toward the other, realizing with a certain kind of horror that he might have mistaken the other’s kindness towards him for something deeper.

And perhaps mistaken the other entirely.

“Then you are a fool.” Albus snarled, feeling himself speak more to himself than the other.

For Albus, his greatest wish would be to leave this place, human and happy. But it was far too late for him, he knew the truth of love and it frightened him to think of losing Gellert.

Gellert open his mouth but nothing escaped, weakly he spoke, “I must have been mistaken.” And he left.

The very thing Albus had feared he would do, knew he would do… eventually.

He thought back to all those times he had wished to crush that rose but never could. Yet in this moment he felt that he had done just that.

Gellert’s walk turned into a run until he came upon the entrance to the castle. As he made his way to the door it opened.

The witch had returned, a basket of mushrooms and other forest treasures on her arm.

He slowed momentarily, taking her in, testing what she might do.

“You’re leaving.” Was all the witch said as their paths crossed, her voice held a level of disappointment in it.

But for what?

Gellert did not question. The woman let him pass unhindered.

The witch sighed, taking bold steps to where she knew the beast would be. It was where she knew the two men always were the moment they had access to freedom.

Albus had not moved from the library.

“What an infuriating creature you are and now I am stuck with you.” She put her basket down, tending to the crying man, placing gentle arms around him. A side she had not ever showed, “And after all my care to tend to that flower, you still could not help but damn yourself to past regrets.”

“How am I to move forward as a beast?” Albus questioned.

“You are indeed a beast. It is evident by how quickly that wanderer ran from you.” The witch nodded, adding, “But that was always for you to decide. It was never I who cursed you to this form, I only manifested it. It mattered not how that man found you, even if he loved you, the curse could be broken and you would still remain a beast on the inside. Love can only aid in that kind of transformation. No magic, or love, can change the way you feel about yourself.”

“You knew the entire time, you knew I had let him freely wander the castle. Why did you do nothing?”

“I sensed in him a spirit much like your own.” The witch informed, “And it appears as though I was correct. A pity he has gone, you both took to each other rather quickly, I had hoped to be rid of you at last.” She smiled cunningly, looking to an open window before turning back to look at him, “I sensed an unfamiliar presence in the wood today.” The witch backed away from Albus, allowing him an unspoken freedom, “I hope it does not cause that man harm.”

And Albus no longer wished to be chained by regret.

He bolted from the grand room, leaving the witch behind as well as the wilting rose. The flower barely held its final petal to its stem, but he no longer cared, his ‘curse’ had not been what had driven Gellert away from him.

Albus ran through the wood, pushing through branches and jumping over rocks and fallen trees. He was driven forward by sounds of a scuffle and through the thick trees he finally found the source…

Gellert was surrounded by a group of man. Ill intent lingered in their eyes, though they promised him that it was nothing personal.

Albus ran at the closest man, tackling them to the ground. Gellert did not waste a moment of the distraction before joining Albus, picking up a large fallen stick to wield as a weapon. The two outnumbered men joined together, standing at each other’s backs, working well to drive the band away.

It was a surprisingly easy feat as none of the bandits had expected a monster to come to their hit’s aid.

They spoke to one another, “It’s not worth the pay.” The leader called to the rest, urging them to leave.

Albus relaxed slightly, working to catch his breath, adrenaline still high.

Suddenly…

**Crack**

The sound of a shot, clear and crisp, rang out in the air.

Gellert’s eyes turned to Albus, wide and for the first time looking at him with horror.

It did not register what had happened until Albus saw, there emerging from the wood, Graves holding a still smoking shotgun, “Away with you.” He called out, deep and calm.

The bandits gladly fled… Albus could not, he sunk to his knees, a sharp pain shooting through him.

Gellert fell beside him, trying his hardest to support him while still confronting his ‘savior’, “What are you doing?!” He called out to Graves.

“Why, saving you of course.”

The answer was most unsatisfactory.

“We were fine, Albus and I, we were fine.” Gellert spoke the truth, “You have done nothing to save me.”

Graves looked to bite back his words, saying instead, “I saved you from that beast as well.”

“Once again, I was not in need of saving.” Gellert said, turning his attentions away to tend to the bleeding man, “Thank you.” He said to his true savior, “Without you, I don’t think I would have been able to fight against all of them.” Gellert rushed to tourniquet the wound, stopping the bleeding with a torn piece of cloth from his own shirt. He could not bring himself to look into Albus’s unfocused eyes, fearing the worst if he did, “You will be fine.” He said to himself.

Graves let out a single laugh, “And why should it matter what happens to a beast.”

“It matters to me.”

“But I was the one to save you. Does that mean nothing to you?”

“I thank you for your assistance.” Gellert said dismissively, “But you have, in saving me, wounded someone I care for. I would have much rather you had left me be.”

“So ungrateful, I set everything so perfectly-” He admitted with a fury.

“What have you set…?” Gellert connected the words with recent events, “Those men who attacked me, they were yours?”

Graves did not answer, instead the man seemed distracted by something in the woods beyond them.

Gellert turned his head.

There the witch stood, her face all too pleased, “I have finally found you.” She spoke calmly… far too calmly.

The heroic man nearly tripped over his own feet as he began to flee. He had avoided the witch and her punishment for quite some time. Graves had believed Albus had taken his punishment, he believed the young boy he had hired would as well. Yet here they were, finally face to face, and he had the most peculiar feeling the witch knew he was to blame.

In Gellert’s eyes, Graves looked to be a beast running through the wood. His punishment not yet carried out by the witch, Gellert shuttered to think of what it might be but he was a beast all the same, cursed by his own deeds. 

The witch did not seem all that hurried to catch her target, instead stopping alongside the pair.

Gellert looked up into her eyes.

The witch frowned down at him, “He is dead.” She spoke somberly.

Gellert felt a chill run through him, he had not wished to see and he did not turn his gaze to confirm her statement. He could not as tears began to fall from his eyes, blurring his vision terribly until he could no longer see even the witch.

“Dead and reborn anew.” Came a distant whisper on the wind.

Gellert rubbed his eyes and the witch was nowhere to be seen.

He felt the weight of Albus in his arms, heavy and unmoving. Gellert closed his eyes, using his hands to guide him towards the other’s face. He rested himself there, forehead to forehead, feeling a lingering warmth. It was a tangible warmth, one he had only felt fleetingly in their short time together, but it was comforting, “I loved you. Had I not run, perhaps… perhaps things would have been different.” Gellert inhaled deeply, swallowing a sob before opening his eyes.

Unclearly he was able to make out two blue pools gazing back at him, the eyes that looked back at him surveyed his own.

Without thinking, or perhaps it was not he who had moved, Gellert felt a tender pressure against his lips. He was sure to not let it go unmatched.

The pair pulled away and Gellert was finally introduced to the one who he had slowly come to adore, “It is nice to meet you again, Albus.”

And the unfamiliar, yet familiar, human man smiled back at him.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

**_A/N:_ ** _And they lived “Happily Ever After” :P_

_Once again, I am thankful to Grindeldorelover for allowing me to tell this story. I am grateful for your outlines/prompts, they are the best and so fun to write!_

_Thank you to everyone for reading and for your comments!_


End file.
